Sálvame Desatos AU Hogwarts
by MaslanyStilinski
Summary: Pues eso.
1. El primer partido

-Aquí nos encontramos en el primer día de la liga de Quidditch de Hogwarts 2014-2015. Soy su comentarista favorita, Sara Peraza y bienvenidos al partido de Hufflepuff contra Slytherin.

El público rugía en el campo de Quidditch de la escuela. Después de varios cursos la liga empezaba con un Hufflepuff VS Slytherin que llevaban turnándose el liderazgo durante los últimos seis años. En la grada de comentaristas junto con la principal, Sara Peraza de Ravenclaw se encontraban uno más de cada casa. Por Gryffindor, la alumna de séptimo Alena. Por Slytherin, la prefecta Lorena. Por Ravenclaw, aparte de la locutora el alumno de quinto Manueh y por Hufflepuff Marimón, una de las alumnas más conocidas en el instituto por su talento a la hora de convertirse en gato para escaquearse de las clases salvo de las de la señora McGonagall.

-Bueno chicos el partido está bastante interesante por la polémica que suele llevar, ¿cuál es vuestro favorito esta tarde? -preguntaba la locutora al resto de los comentaristas.

-Bueno ya sabemos que Hufflepuff tiene un equipazo con su cazadora y capitana principal. Maceta además de ser una maestra en herbología y de tener una mata de mandrágora siempre junto a ella es una de las mejores jugadoras que nos hemos encontrado en los últimos años. Es la Ginny Weasley de hoy en día -afirmaba Alena mientras conjuraba un vaso de agua.

-No exageremos, Maceta hoy se tiene que enfrentar contra Laura Serie, la mejor guardiana de Slytherin en mucho tiempo -decía Manueh con un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla en su mano.

-Maceta le da mil vueltas a Laura -dijo Marimón

-Puta -respondió Lorena

-Zorra

-Bizca

-Tonta

-A

-Fuet

-¿Has dicho fuet?

-Si

-Señoritas por favor no nos insultemos delante de todo el mundo -Sara Peraza intentaba moderar mientras todo el coliseo miraba hacia esa grada- ¡Bueno, el partido va a comenzar! La señora Hooch a puesto en alto tanto a la Snitch dorada que deberán cazar o bien Gallega por Slytherin o bien Pichón por Hufflepuff, los Bludgers y está a punto de soltar el Quaffle... ¡Comienza el partido!

Los asistentes al partido empezaron a chillar como locos cuando el partido empezó. Maceta se llevó el Quaffle y se lo pasó a Álvaro esperando que éste metiese los primeros puntos de partido. Por desgracia, Laura paró en seco el primer tiro de Hufflepuff.

-Dije que iba a ser algo jodío. ¡Ánimo Hufflepuff! ¡Ánimo Paisana! -chillaba Manuéh desde la grada.

El público de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff coreaba "Ma ce ta" mientras que los de Slytherin abucheaban a la cazadora. Mientras, Gallega y Pichón estaban en una encarnizada batalla por la Snitch en la que Gallega intentaba distraer a la otra buscadora chillando cosas en gallego.

-Sigo diciendo que eso que hace Gallega debería estar penado -dice Alena mientras llena su vaso de Fanta

-Mmm Fanta -murmura Lorena

-Ve a por fuet y cállate

-Con mucho gusto

Cansada de las dos Sara Peraza hace que aparezca un fuet en la mesa.

-Es la hora... ¿De qué es la hora, grada? -pregunta Lorena

-¡Es la hora del Fuet! -responde toda la grada a la vez

-Señor, ésto es peor que el trabajo de Historia de la Magia que me tiré semanas haciendo -comenta Sara Peraza

-Bien que te quejabas por Vociferweet, se enteraba todo Hogwarts y media Beauxbatons -respondía Marimón

-Y tú luego le dabas Retuitus -respondía Manueh.

-¡Centraos en el partido! -chillaba McGonagall desde su asiento.

En ese momento Maceta se hallaba frente a Serie con la Quaffle en su mano cuando dos bateadores, uno de cada equipo, lanzan las Bludgers hacia ellas. Cayendo de sus escobas caen de tal manera que Maceta está sobre Serie y tocando sus... Sus... Sus... Sus... Pechos. Todo el público se queda de piedra ante esa situación mientras Pichón coge la Snitch.

-¡Ganadora Hufflepuff! -chilla Sara Peraza intentado obviar lo que estaba pasando en el césped.

Continuará... (Espero que no XD)


	2. Una gatita mala

-Esta es la mía -pensó Marimón al ver a todos los estudiantes saliendo de clase de Encantamientos.

La animaga odiaba esa clase con los Ravenclaw y el profesor Scanlan así que decidió cambiar de forma para desaparecer sigilosamente. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos como un gato negro adorable la prefecta de Slytherin, Lorena, con la que compartía mesa de debate en los partidos de Hogwarts no tardó en reconocerla.

-¿Ésas tenemos? -se preguntó Lorena en voz baja- No te vas a salir con la tuya esta vez gatita.

La gata Marimón, completamente ajena a los planes de Lorena se dirigía a los jardines de Herbología donde podría rascar un poco de hierba gatuna.

-Petrificus totalus -conjuró Lorena apuntando a la gata. Una vez Marimón estaba completamente tiesa la agarra de la cola- Has sido una gatita muy mala. Habrá que castigarte -esboza una sonrisa picarona y se lleva a la gata a la clase.

En la clase de Encantamientos de séptimo había poca gente: Maceta, Nata, una de las alumnas más inteligentes de todo Ravenclaw aunque con cierta obsesión por unos libros sobre política mágica escandinava llamados Vjorgen, Pichón, llamada así por su afición a subirse a la torre de las lechuzas para cantar como una descosida, Sara Peraza, Álvaro, conocido por sus pociones de mala calidad que siempre tenían como efecto secundario gases de colorines saliendo de la boca de la gente y el profesor Scanlan, que era el cadáver resucitado del último profesor pero nadie quería decirlo por si se volvía loco y empezaba a comer cerebros.

Lorena no dudó ni un minuto en aparecer en medio de la clase con la gata en brazos, medio dormidita por el encantamiento que ya empezaba a fallar.

-Muy buenas profesor. Me he encontrado a esta "gatita" correteando por el pasillo. Creo que es de su clase -deja a la gata en el suelo y formula un hechizo que hace que vuelva a su estado humano.

-¡Serás hija de perra! -Marimón, en un ataque de furia, lanza un hechizo no verbal que hace que Lorena se moje entera

-¡Malnacida! -Lorena responde con otro encantamiento que prende fuego a la mitad de su túnica

-O T P -canturrean Álvaro y Pichón tan tranquilos mientras la cara del profesor Scanlan es un poema.

-¡Pelea a muerte en clase de encantamientos! -vocitwittea Sara Peraza

-Locos, todos locos -Nata estaba tan tranquila contemplando la escena mientras releía por 24601ª vez los libros de Vjorgen.

-¡Acho pijo, parad ya! -Maceta harta de la pelea entre las dos brujas saca su mandrágora que siempre tenía guardada y con el chillido se paran todos.

-Eso es peor que Pichón cantando a Celine Dion... Ya ha matado a seis lechuzas -comenta Álvaro

-¿Seguro? -Enfadada, Pichón conjura una gran balsa de agua helada y la lanza directamente al joven -Toma, un Aisbuquetus para tu cuerpo.

-Zorra

-Feo

-Capullos -vocitwittea Sara Peraza pensando si debería lanzarle un Aisbuquetus al profesor Scanlan -¿Cómo puede ser tan tonto y estar tan buenorro?

-Sara, límpiate la baba -Nata conjura un pañuelo

-Gracias -se limpia disimuladamente la baba

-¡Se acabó! ¡Todos en la sala de castigo mañana a las cuatro de la tarde o me arranco un brazo y me pongo a soltar ostias! -El profesor Scanlan, que parecía un empanao, estalla de una vez

-Mierd -suena como comentario general


End file.
